Nothing Lasts Forever
by lipstickstains
Summary: A Zayn Malik story.  Beth Rogers is a typical 17 year old, but when she auditions for X-Factor nothing is ever the same.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Lasts Forever/ /PART 1.

[no recap.]

I took the sticker from the woman, my hands shaking with anticipation as I stuck it to my belly. From now on, I was known as number 941156. My X-Factor audition number. I took a deep breath as I held my water bottle tightly, walking into the waiting room with my Dad close in tow behind me. Ella was further behind, with Natasha and Uncle Nick just next to her. I glanced around the large room, thousands of other hopefuls were competing with me for a place in bootcamp... How was I going to do this? I spotted a group of empty chairs, my heart slowing a bit as I had actually found a place to sit. My Dad weaved through the crowd in front of me, making a beeline straight for them as Ella grabbed my hand. "You'll be fine!" She grinned, as if she could read my mind. It didn't surprise me, we had been best friends since pre-school. I took another deep breath, reaching the chairs just seconds before Dad did, stretching out my hand for the comfiest looking one. Another hand collided with mine, forcing me to look up and into their eyes. They were the most incredible shade of brown, but that was the only extraordinary thing about him, except he was hot. Really hot. I smiled sweetly.

"You won't mind me taking this chair will you?" I glanced to his number then back at his face, he was auditioning. Great.

"Actually I do." He smirked, cocky little- The smile disappeared from my lips as I glared at him, realising our hands were clamped down over each other. My face blushed a light shade of pink, thankfully hid by my blusher.

"Zayn! Leave the poor girl alone!" A boy yelled, running over, his skin the same tanned shade as 'Zayn's'. He chuckled and patted Zayn on the back.

"She was enjoying it Ant, weren't you?" I rose my eyebrows, was this guy for real? 'Ant' rolled his eyes again, grabbing Zayn's hood and slowly pulling him away. He formed his left hand fingers into a mobile shape, mouthing 'call me' as he disappeared into the drone of people. I rolled my eyes, going to sit down on the seat but spotting a small piece of paper lying on the red fabric. Sure enough, Zayn's number was scrawled across it. So he had planned it all, clever. I took the paper and scrunched it up, shoving it into my pocket as I sat down. Ella soon sat next to me, with Natasha opposite. My Dad and Uncle Nick had gone off somewhere to grab some drinks since I was the only one prepared with a bottle of water. Anxious butterflies licked the inside of my stomach violently, feeling like acid. I hated the feeling of nerves. Natasha gave me a warm grin, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry Beth, you'll smash it!" I sunk lower in my seat still gripping Tash's fingers, I just hoped she was right.

A few hours had passed and I didn't see Zayn or Ant again, not that it bothered me, I thought he was a bit of a dick. Tash was curled up on two seats, her blonde curls draped neatly over her eyes, framing her petite face. Ella had her nose buried deep into Wuthering Heights, pushing her brown hair behind her ears every few minutes when it fell against the pages. Uncle Nick was sat next to Natasha, in deep conversation with my Dad sat opposite him. The butterflies in my stomach didn't get any lighter, it felt as if they were growing in numbers. The huge wooden double doors at the end of the room swung open, a woman emerging with a microphone and clipboard. She called out six numbers, pausing then reading out one other. "941156." I took a sharp intake of breath, standing up and glancing around the large room. I heard a muffled chuckle from the other side of the room, and my gaze snapped over to the group, Zayn stood up at the front. I tore my eyes away from his gaze and saw another boy, rougly my age, with his hair quiffed. He clutched his water bottle tightly, his knuckles turning slightly white as he approached the woman.

"Hurry up idiot!" Natasha hissed, poking her fingers into my back violently. I pushed forward, following the boy with the quiff through the doors along with my 'family members'. It got a lot cooler as we entered the backstage area and I immediately took a seat on some black boxes along with Natasha, Ella hovered in front of us and glanced around. The quiff guy walked over to us, a small smile on his face. He waved.

"Hey, I'm Aiden. Grimshaw, you're the one auditioning I'm guessing?" He pointed to my number on my stomach and I nodded.

"Yeah," I glanced to his number, he was before me. "I'm Beth." I held out a hand and he shook it lightly, running his other hand through his hair. The backstage manager rushed over to us, tapping Aiden's forearm and giving him a friendly smile, indicating to the stage with his thumb and looking to me.

"You both wanna' come do some interviews before you go on?" Me and Aiden both nodded, taking our respectable parents further into the backstage area where Dermot was waiting as a young girl belted out a Lady Gaga song. I took a deep breath, Dermot walking over to both of us.

"You mind if I have a chat with..." Dermot smiled, looking at Aiden.

"Oh, Aiden!" Aiden reached out his hand and shook Dermot's, shooting me a quick wave before walking off. I was left watching the girl on the small monitors, stood slightly behind her family. Simon put his hand up, signalling for the song to be cut off early. I gulped. But she was incredible... I watched anxiously, his facial expression was that of disappointment. Louis glanced to him as Nicole wore the same expression, I really couldn't understand.

"That song was all wrong for your voice, it's so gentle and you chose a harsh song. It _ruined _it for me." I took in a harsh breath, watching as the girls dreams came crumbling down with every word shot at her. She choked back sobs, but failed as the harsh cries escaped her lips and she rushed off the stage, smashing into my shoulder as she did so. I stumbled back, a pair of hands supporting my back.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, the nerves suddenly getting to me ten fold. The shaky hands that were holding me propped me up and I turned to thank them, but was met with the anxious eyes of Zayn. He looked how I felt, vulnerable, scared, shaken. This whole thing was nothing close to a joke. "It's intense isn't it?" I frowned, glancing over to Aiden who's hands were covering his face. We'd all witnessed something we begged not to happen to us. I felt a hand slip into mine and I glanced down, seeing tanned skin reflecting against my own pale complexion. Zayn squeezed my fingers, his eyes still locked on the stage as he gulped and took a deep breath. "You'll be great!" I smiled, squeezing his fingers lightly in return. I had read him all wrong, I thought he was cocky and arrogant when really, he was just scared. Like I was. Aiden finished his interview, grabbing the mic from one of the sound technicians and looking towards me, smiling before walking on stage. The butterflies disappeared for a few brief seconds, letting me yell out a loud cheer for my new friend. Zayn did the same, removing his hand from mine and clapping. I was disappointed but shook it off, after today I'd probably never see him again.

"She take my money, when I'm in need..." Aiden sang, his voice was so different, but incredible none the less. I stayed mesmerized throughout the performance, Zayn hovering nervously beside me. Even if one of us got rejected, I felt like it would effect all three of us. My eyes were glued to the monitor, but I made sure to stay well out of the camera shot, the thing I wanted least right now was to be declared Aiden's girlfriend.

His song slowly faded out, with Simon, Louis and Nicole all saying their respectable opinions. It sounded good... My fingers crossed themselves over each other tightly, turning white with the sudden pressure. The silence was agonizing, and it wasn't even me who was getting the decision. I bit down on my bottom lip and glanced to Zayn, his hands cupping around his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the screen. You could've cut the tension with a knife it hung so heavily around us.

"Aiden, this is very easy, a hundred percent yes!" Louis said, a smile on his face. The crowd erupted into cheers as waited even longer. Nicole simply said 'yes', and he was through... He was through! I screamed, jumping up and down and screaming again.

"Aiden..." We all froze, I practically wanted to run on stage and scream at him to say yes. Put him through with three yes'. "Three yes'." A crazy cheer echoed around the stage, every single audience member screaming with joy, but Aiden's family were screaming enough for the whole world. Aiden sped off stage, a bright smile beaming from his face as he ran into his Mum's arms. Dermot quickly appeared, asking him multiple questions as Zayn got ready. He moved over to the curtains and I gave him a quick smile, walking over to Dermot to get interviewed.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"Beth Rogers, I'm seventeen." I smiled, Natasha and Ella lingering behind me.

"Ah, so, who's here with you today?"

"My best friend Ella, my cousin Natasha, my Uncle and my Dad." I grinned, brushing my fringe from my eyes.

He asked me a few more questions, things about why I was auditioning for x-factor, mainly the things I had answered in the waiting room when I'd been interviewed there. He asked me things like where I was from, why I decided to audition, who pushed me to do it and soon it was over. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, turning around and giving Ella and Tash a bright thumbs up. Tash flashed me a wide smile, her pearly white teeth reflecting off the lights. My eyes only briefly lingered on her though, moving to her shoulder and spotting a shape clutching a mic, his hands shaking stupid amounts. Zayn's brown eyes glanced to me, a frightened look haunting his dark pupils. I shook my head, nodding my head towards the stage as the Stage Manager pushed his hand into his back. He stumbled on and I stifled a laugh as Natasha wound her arms around my shoulders, her blonde hair tickling my nose. She thought I was looking at the floor, trying to calm my nerves, but I wasn't of course. I was peeking at the monitor, desperate to watch Zayn.

"I'm gonna' sing Mario, Let Me Love You?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Lasts Forever/ /Part 2.

[recap: She thought I was looking at the floor, trying to calm my nerves, but I wasn't of course. I was peeking at the monitor, desperate to watch Zayn.

"I'm gonna' sing Mario, Let Me Love You?"]

As Zayn finished singing with a wave of Simon's hand my goosebumps disappeared and were replaced by the same anxious butterflies from earlier. Natasha tugged at my sleeve, murmuring things about having to go get my mic, but my eyes were glued to the monitor and my feet refused to move an inch. I had to watch the outcome. He had been incredible, and his voice was nothing short of amazing, but that girl had been exactly the same. Louis looked up, his face not showing any emotion whatsoever, I could see clearly this was killing Zayn. "Yes." I let out a long breath that I had been holding in for what seemed like hours, clenching my teeth against my bottom lip as I waited for Nicole. She nodded.

"Yes." I squealed, surprising Tash and making her jump slightly as I did. But Zayn wasn't celebrating just yet, it was almost as if he needed that yes from Simon to be satisfied he'd made it through. "Zayn..." He stated in a voice of authority, clearing his throat and smiling slightly. "Three yes'." A smile broke across Zayn's face, mumbling a small and grateful 'thank you' into his microphone before briskly walking off stage. I watched his sister run up to him, grabbing him in a tight hug. She was still screaming, but he managed to drown it out and keep a perfect smile on his lips. His eyes caught mine briefly and he nodded towards the stage, the exact same way I had just minutes before. I squeezed Ella's hand quickly, shooting off towards the Stage Manager before being pushed onto the stage, my hands shaking with anticipation.

The crowd cheered as I walked on stage, giving me the support of thousands of people. I smiled, giving them all a small wave before turning to the judges. Nicole smiled at me as Simon looked down to his papers, gaining my name and age. "Hey, what's your name sweety?" Nicole said politely, my heart jumping with every syllable she spoke.

"Um, Beth Rogers."

"And what will you be singing?"

"Michelle Branch, All You Wanted?" I glanced to Simon, watching his nod of approval and breathing the hugest sigh of relief. I could hear the blood pumping through my veins as the crowd fell silent. I was singing acapella, and suddenly I felt like it had been the wrong decision. "I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything. So I tried to be like you, and I got swept away..." I paused, vaguely hearing the buzz of cheers echo through my mind, but that wasn't important right now... Nailing this song was. I took a breath, ready to belt out the chorus. "If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares..." Simon put his hand up and I let out a next to silent shriek, failing at all attempts of trying to breathe. He cleared his throat.

"Um, well Beth, that was incredible." The breath returned to me at once, almost knocking me back off my feet. I felt like sobbing, screaming and dying all at the same time. The crowd roared as I stood there, shocked and mesmerised by Simon Cowell himself telling me my singing was... Incredible. I mumbled a thank you into the mic, gaining another smile from Nicole.

"Hello? Yeah, Michelle's record label need Michelle back! You smashed it!" Nicole laughed and I couldn't help but giggle, feeling a pink blush rise in my cheeks. "Yes!" A smile sprung to Louis' face as Nicole said yes...

"I agree with Nicole, and for once, Simon. Yes." I screamed. It burst out of me like a firework as happy tears stung my eyes, I couldn't believe it! I was actually through... But the crowd quickly fell silent, all eyes on Simon.

"Beth..." My heart pounded, my palms were sweaty, my legs were shaking... "Three yes'." I started shaking as a whole, my hands flying up to my mouth as I realised I was through. I screamed multiple times, fighting back tears of joy desperate to burst out from my eyes. I just kept repeating 'thank you' over and over, shrieking as I ran off stage and into the arms of Tash and Ella. We jumped round in a circle, screaming loudly, I could practically hear Natasha dialling her mobile already to scream at Cassie down the phone. My hearbeat was slowly fading as I pulled away from Ella, Natasha long gone screaming into the phone like a maniac. I took a deep breath, shaking as I did so, my Dad and Uncle Nick squeezing my shoulders briefly to show their pride. I was grinning from ear to ear, not believing I'd just gotten through as my Dad kept his arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get going." I shot Ella a quick glance, she was lingering by the stage doors, waiting for Louis to come through for his audition. He had some last minute things to finish up in Doncaster, so he couldn't come with us, even though we were auditioning in the same place. I lifted my hand and waved, letting my Dad steer me away from the stage and outside.

The fresh air brushed against my face, bathing me in the afternoon sunlight. It was March, and I had sneakily grabbed a day off school. I slipped my phone from my pocket and looked at the screen, seeing I had one missed call from 'Lou!'. I shoved my phone back into the pocket of my jeans, just in time for me to look up and collide with the zipper of someone's jacket. I pulled back immediately, wincing and feeling a sharp pain dash across my cheek. My fingers flew up to the warm slash, a red liquid coming off on my fingers. "Shit!" A familar voice gasped, their sleeve dabbing at my cheek immediately, my face held by their cool hands. I looked up, seeing Zayn's eyes scan across my cheek anxiously as he wiped away the blood. "I am so sorry Beth, I am so sorry!" I laughed, swatting his hand away.

"I'm fine, it's not as bad as it looks..."

"Really? Cuz' it looks pretty bad!" Ant piped up from behind Zayn, smiling at me as I looked up.

"Shut up Ant!" Zayn hissed, showing me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, here..." He got out a pen from his pocket, scribbling someonething down on my hand. "Call me if... Well, call me?" He winked, and I felt my cheeks flush a light pink. He walked backwards towards Ant, our eyes locking until he round the corner, his sneakers squeaking as he went. I glanced to my hand, a number in blue ink etched across my palm, three kisses sat neatly underneath it with the words 'call me' in capital letters. I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face.

"Beth!" A loud yell broke through my daydream, making me spin on my heels and spot my Dad stood by his car. "Hurry up or we're leaving without you!"

- - -a few hours later.

My Dad's car rounded the corner smoothly into our street, my eyelids fluttering open gently as Natasha's shoulder shifted beneath me. Her fingers slapped my cheek lightly and I jolted upwards, my hair flying across my face as I did so. "Lazy ass." Natasha murmured, stifling a laugh as she pulled herself up over Nick's seat, her chin resting against the fabric of the grey head rest. "We're back." She chirped, pushing the car door open swiftly and leaping out, her fingers moving swiftly over the keys of her Blackberry sealed in a hot pink case. I sneaked a quick peek in the rear view mirror, seeing a faded red slash on my cheekbone. I winced as I pressed a finger against it, my head snapping towards the car door as Natasha cleared her throat loudly, flailing her arms and gesturing for me to get out of the car. I slipped out, grabbing my bottle of water as I did so and placing both feet flat on the pavement as I stood and swiftly walked towards Tash.

"What? You look like you're about to wet yourself!" I giggled, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"There's this huge party tonight, like, party of the millenium huge!" She squealed, whispering in hushed tones so neither her Dad or mine could hear us. I looked at her, waiting for some sort of catch, there was always a catch with Natasha. I raised my eyebrows and leaned against a low brick wall, folding my arms as she stopped in front of me. "The thing is-" Here was the catch. "It's in Wolverhampton."

"Wolverhamp-!" I started, but Tash slapped her hand onto my lips to prevent me from screeching it. I pushed her away, standing up straight immediately. "Are you having a laugh? Even if we were allowed to go, which you know we won't, how are we supposed to get there?" The anxious look now disappeared from her face, a satisfied smirk instead resting on her pink lips. Excellent, well done Beth, you'd started her off now.

"Transport is completely sorted, and anyway, Louis and Cass are up for it..."

"I'm not Louis and Cass! Natasha, we wouldn't be back until like, five in the morning. And I'm not being funny but you're not the sneakiest person in the world!"

"So you agree?"

"On what?" I hesitated, now completely baffled by her choice of words.

"Agreed that we'd have to sneak out. Which means... You ARE up for it!" I stared at her wide eyed, my mouth hanging open... I hated her sometimes, I really did. "Right, the minibus is coming at nine. We need to be ready with a plan by then..." My mind wandered as she dragged me towards the house, biggest party of the year? And we'd heard about it all the way in Doncaster... What if Zayn had been invited? I blinked the thought away, I was being completely stupid. The odds of him turning up were next to none, I shouldn't get my hopes up... Why was I even hoping he would be there? He was cocky and annoying, and sure he had a sweet side, but he was still a jerk.

Natasha expertly slid her key into our lock and the door slid open, revealing Cassie and Charlotte sat on our beige, fabric corner sofa. Charlotte looked up from the glossy magazine she was reading, giving us both warm smiles as Cassie stood up. "Congratulations!" She said loudly, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me gently. "I knew you'd make it, otherwise those judges are deaf!" Charlotte coughed behind her, making Cassie scoff. "Except Nicole..." She stepped back, the grin still plastered across her face as she shot Natasha a quick look, obviously about the party. I planted myself next to Charlotte, wanting to withdraw myself from the conversation that was about to ensue. I felt Charlotte stiffen beside me as she prepared for Natasha's long, probably thought out plan. Cassie rested on the arm of the sofa, but I knew the plan was already burned into her mind.

"We're having a 'sleepover' round Ella's because her parents are on an important business trip to wherever," Natasha flicked her wrist, showing she had next to no interest in what Ella's parents were really doing, "And Louis' booked the minibus for around nine, it will still be fairly bright out but Dad and Uncle John will be out at the bar." My mind wondered how she had sorted this all out, yet she couldn't heat soup. "Louis will already be in the minibus since it's his friend Greg's, and we will literally have to be ready as soon as they get here, hop straight in okay? Anyone who isn't ready, get's left behind!" She had taken on a serious composure, but that didn't stop me from bursting out into a fit of giggles. Charlotte followed, burying her face into her magazine.

"Tash don't you think you're taking all this a bit far?" Charlotte mumbled through her magazine, stifling her laughter. Natasha turned an unsightly shade of red, narrowing her eyes at the pair of us with a look that said, 'of course I am'. I sunk into the sofa cushions, it didn't surprise me a few girls at school would steer clear of her.

"So it's settled. Tonight, we're sneaking out."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Lasts Forever/ /Part 3.

[recap: Natasha turned an unsightly shade of red, narrowing her eyes at the pair of us with a look that said, 'of course I am'. I sunk into the sofa cushions, it didn't surprise me a few girls at school would steer clear of her.

"So it's settled. Tonight, we're sneaking out."]

I refused to believe I was doing this. I had never been one for rules, but this was stupid. I was about to spend an hour in a minibus to Wolverhampton, for a stupid party I probably wouldn't enjoy. I rolled my eyes as I slicked some lipgloss across my lips, my pessimistic attitude wasn't helping anyone, I needed to perk up. I fluttered my eyelashes, satisfied with the mascara coating them. I hadn't dressed up, I didn't even know where this party was, apparently every single detail had been kept top secret and would only be released at the last minute. It was all very James Bond. I flopped into Ella's lilac bean bag, grabbing my phone from her dresser as I did so. I smoothed out my short, floral skirt as something jabbed into my back. I fumbled around, trying to remove the shape but making sure I didn't budge the gold hair band jammed tightly into my hair. Tash's phone vibrated in my hands as I glanced to the screen, the details of the party lying on the screen. 'Wolverhampton Local Pool. Gills. Bring a swimming costume.' The number hadn't been saved in Tash's contacts, but something told me it was a temporary thing. My stomach did a few soft flips, I knew immediately this was illegal. As if something in my mind had suddenly clicked. I quickly grabbed the strap of my overnight bag, fussing through it looking for some sort of bikini or swimming costume, Natasha had told me to be prepared and I bit my lip hoping I'd listened.

Ella and Charlotte rushed into the room, Ella swiftly walking towards her drawers and pulling the top one open violently. She brushed a strand of brown hair behind her right ear, her eyes scanning the contents of the wooden box as Charlotte knelt beside her own overnight bag. "Either of you got swimming stuff?" Charlotte said, glancing from me to Ella, then back to me. I gestured towards my bag and shrugged, showing her I hadn't yet finished looking. Ella answered with a small nod, pulling out a simple white bikini from the drawer and holding it up to the light., scanning it with her charged green pupils.

"You're more tanned than I am, take this!" Ella chirped, throwing the bikini at Charlotte, holding back a giggle as it smacked her in the face. She flinched violently, crumpling her face and brushing the material from her nose. She mumbled some sort of thanks and ran out to slip it on underneath her clothes while Ella dragged a similar, orange bikini from the same drawer. "This should do." She frowned, moving out of the room and heading off to do the same as Charlotte. My fingers eventually brushed against the fabric of what felt like a bikini, and I pulled out the floral material. I rolled my eyes, I knew I didn't have any matching bottoms. I stared at the pink flowers on white pattern, narrowing my eyes as I slowly came to a dead end conclusion. I'd have to improvise.

Natasha burst in, the door smacking against the wall violently as her hair whipped across her face. "Minibus. Outside. Now!" She hastily spluttered out, a bright pink Forever21 carrier bag gripped in her right hand. I shoved the bikini top into my small leather satchel, slinging it over my shoulder quickly and rushing out of the room. Tash was already halfway down the stairs, her flip-flops smacking against each one with a stronger force. I could hardly keep up, and as I reached the door, Natasha flung it back. It smacked me straight on the forehead and my vision blurred slightly, a pounding headache ricocheting through my head. "Beth!" She screamed from outside as if someone was dying, I felt like I was. I blinked harshly, the throbbing pain slowly fading as I ran outside.

The cool air made the last of the burning disappear as I climbed into the minibus, falling onto Ella's lap and feeling the pain return. "Beth I'm so sorry!" The words rung through my ears, but I hardly recognised Natasha's voice. Her high pitched shrieks echoed into something else… someone else. The 'so sorry' repeated itself over and over, slowly fading to the back of my mind. It disappeared, and the silence had suddenly become deafening. The voice was his, but why was it there? And why did I feel so safe with it? I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly shaking my head. I could hear Ella hissing to Natasha, things like 'what happened' and 'she'll be okay right', I let myself drift off, I was losing my grip on reality. Falling for a guy I'd met just hours ago. How unrealistic…

The car lurched forward, and I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. I let my eyelids slowly prise themselves open and glance around the crowded minibus, Natasha's blue eyes staring at me, springing to life as she saw me move. "You're alive! Excellent, we're her-" She yelped, rubbing the skin on her bare forearm where Cassie had pinched her sharply. "I mean, I'm glad you're okay." I rolled my eyes, feeling a slight tingling under my eyelids. I pushed myself up and gave Ella a sympathetic smile, it was dark outside and I could just make out the entrance to the pool. A boy was leaning against the front door, his leg propped against the wall. His eyes darted up towards our minibus, his green pupils glinting in the moonlight as he glared at the girls and Greg slowly filing out from the vehicle. I glanced to Louis, his eyes fixed on the front door as mine had been a few moments before. I could see the worry hidden behind his blue eyes. He blinked a few times and it disappeared before he turned to me, a bright grin on his face.

"I got through! Looks like we'll be heading to BootCamp together!" I took in a deep breath of excitement, shaking my head in disbelief. He had refused to tell me earlier, but it was worth the wait. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him, giggling lightly.

"I knew you'd get through!" I said, a grin still plastered across my face as I pulled away from him. He shrugged half heartedly, flicking some hair from his eyes, he needed a haircut.

"And I knew you would! I told you you were an epic singer, and what did you say? No Louis! Gosh!" He mimicked my voice, making me narrow my eyes and slap his cheek lightly. He flinched for a second before turning round swiftly and pushing open the door. "Come on Miss I Can't Sing But I'm Through To Bootcamp!"

"Wait! I haven't got any bikini bottoms!" I said, gasping as I realised I'd forgotten to ask Tash completely. I saw his smirk as he grabbed some white board shorts from his bag and threw them at me, stepping out hastily. I quickly followed, the shorts clutched in my hands. They would kind of suit the top. I looked up as I exited, seeing no sign of any of the others, only Louis stood beside me. "Where are they?" I murmured, following Lou towards the hooded figure.

"You here for the party?" The shadow sharply grunted, his emerald eyes glowing from underneath his black hood. Lou nodded. "Password?" I snickered, wow. A password? Seriously? I rolled my eyes, waiting patiently for Louis to give the simple instruction. But he didn't, and as I glanced up I saw his glare.

"Oh. Um... Gills?" My guess was far fetched, but most likely right, it had been the only other thing on the text. The boy snickered and cocked his head towards the door, a low thumping echoing from inside, the beat of a speedy bass track. Louis nodded vaguely, his hand pushing my back forward.

We stepped inside, greeted with a small reception. The desk had been jumbled, important papers strewn across the floor and a couple making out heavily in the two leather chairs. A handmade sign was propped messily against a shattered plant pot, set firmly in the spilled soil. '' I raised my eyebrows, watching as Louis opened the door that said pool and slipping through it. I rushed after him, I didn't want to be stuck with the couple.

The water was brightly lit by a blue underlight, glowing an eerie shade of aqua as the hundreds of teenagers screamed and swam about. At least fifty were sat on the side, their feet and legs submerged in the liquid. A familiar blonde head of hair ran up to me, her bare feet slapping against the tile. Her hair was still bone dry. "Beth! Save me!" She shrieked as a boy picked her up from behind, his hazel hair tangling in Tash's fingers as she desperately tried to push him away, stifling her giggles. "Liam! Get off!" She yelled, red in the face as he set her down with a grin. "Beth, this is Liam-"

"Payne? You auditioned for the X-Factor two years ago-"

"I was getting to that." Natasha huffed, Liam trying not to laugh.

"You must be Beth right? Tash told me you auditioned for X-Factor this year?" I wondered how I had come up in their flirty conversation. "I auditioned again too." He smiled, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. So Natasha had used me as a starting subject to pull, excellent. Tash tugged his arm, winking at me before grabbing his hand. He wasn't wearing anything except dark blue board shorts, and she was only wearing her blue bikini, I guessed they were getting into the pool. "Anyway, I'll see you at Bootcamp?" He waved, and I watched as they jumped into the glistening water.

My eyes did a quick scan of the room, my mind debating whether to put on my bikini and shorts or leave it, heading to the 'Ditch'. Not like I knew what that was. I bit my bottom lip, feeling a bit out of place. My eyes kept going, landing on the small area of sun loungers and Charlotte, lying on one and chatting to some girl. My feet almost instinctively moved forward, being on my own was boring and I hated not being social. Her eyes met mine and she waved, freezing as a confused look came over her face. I mouthed a 'what', seeing she was glancing over my shoulder. "Hey."

The familiar smooth voice sent shivers down my spine, and I turned with a goofy grin on my face. His brown eyes were the kindest I'd ever seen them, but the cheeky hint was there. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. "Never thought I'd see you here!" I finally managed, amazed by the coincidence.

"I could say the same, Zip." He winked.

"Shut up! I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"Too busy dreaming about me?" I looked down, realising I was still in his grasp, and stepped out. He looked down to the tile beneath our feet, running a hand through his hair and smiling up at me. "So... Do you wanna' go somewhere?" I nodded, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but he didn't notice. He slipped his hand into mine, guiding us through the crowds of buzzing teenagers and closer to the back door. My heart pounded and my legs shook slightly, he was incredible, but I didn't want to fall for him. Not yet. Not now.

Zayn pushed the back door open, letting a refreshing burst of wind push my hair back. A small grassy hill was in front of us, and as Zayn led me up it, I couldn't help but smile. Today was one of the most incredible days of my life.

Before I knew it, we were at the top and he was sitting down, laying out his leather jacket for me to sit on. I giggled, sitting on the soft inside fabric and smiling at him. I glanced at his top, a light switch was drawn on it with the words 'Turn me on' written above and below. My eyes moved to his face, looking into his deep brown eyes nested behind a pair of clear lensed raybans. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking out at the fields in front of us, his hair billowing slightly in the wind. "I'm really happy you got through to boot camp..." He murmured, looking to the grass and running his hands through the shreds. I blushed. "I-I mean, I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too." His eyes flicked up, meeting mine immediately as he grinned, placing his hand on mine in the grass. His free hand crept up my arm, cradling my face and rubbing his thumb gently along my cheek. I took a deep breath as he leaned in, his cologne filling my senses as I closed my eyes-

"Beth! Zayn!" Some shrieked from the door, making me reluctantly pull away from Zayn. Ella was standing at the bottom of the hill, soaking wet and crying. "We need to go!" I shot up, practically forgetting about Zayn and rushing towards my tear soaked best friend.

"What's going on?" A loud siren blared in the background, screams echoing from inside.

"The police Beth!" She yelled hysterically. "I can't find Lou!" I glanced around quickly, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. I heard the thunderous crack as the front door was forced open, the sound echoing inside and exiting out the back. My stomach had dropped as my eyes darted around, catching Zayn running down the hill with a serious look on his face.

"Where's Tash?" I screamed, glancing back inside and catching a glimpse of a police officer tackle a blond haired boy to the ground. "You need to go Ella." I said sternly, she opened her mouth in protest but I pushed her off, moving towards the pool. I was pulled back almost immediately, Zayn spinning me so I could see his face.

"Don't, please. I'll find your friends I promise." I frowned, I couldn't let him do this.

"No." I looked back inside, a police officer who had just arrested a boy stood up, angrily glaring in our direction. He pointed.

"Shit." Zayn muttered, grabbing my hand, yanking me away from the door and towards the large woods. I didn't know what to do, and as I felt the tears fall from my eyes it all became increasingly unreal. I tore my hand away from Zayn's as the lights of the pool faded and the sirens were swallowed up. Salty tears rolled down my cheeks relentlessly as I collapsed on a fallen tree trunk, the rough bark scraping my bare thighs.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" I yelled, sobbing. I was scared, shaken, I didn't know what to do. What about Charlotte and Cassie? I rubbed my left eye vigorously to keep the tears away, smudging my mascara and cursing under my breath.

"Well sorry if I didn't want you to get arrested!" He threw his arms into the air, exaggerating his frustrated tone.

"Stop acting like you care!" I stood up, shoving him violently and watching him stumble, clenching his fists and glaring at the mossy dirt beneath his sneakers. His foot caught a large rock, ripping the side of his sneaker. I could hear his toes collide with the large lump, resulting in a lot of cursing. "I'm sorry!" I rushed out, grabbing him and sitting him down next to me. "Is it broken?"

"Uh... I don't know." He chuckled, glancing at me for a brief second before pretending to be interested in the tree opposite us. "Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have dragged you away-"

"No I was wrong. You're just trying to help." I smiled, in the hope he'd turn and see me, but he didn't. He kept his gaze focused on the tree in front of him, his eyes not moving a millimetre. The silence gave me time to think though, about what would've happened if Ella hadn't come out, if we'd had just a few more seconds. There was no denying I liked Zayn, I just wondered if he felt the same. "How are we getting back? I mean, I guess you live somewhere pretty far off too?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Bradford actually. You?"

"Wolverhampton... Let's get going." I stood up, holding out my hand and wiggling my fingers. I saw a small smile dance across his lips as he slipped his fingers through mine and began walking back towards the pool. I probably looked a mess but appearance had slipped my mind when I was running into the forest, away from the police. We walked most of the way in silence, only when we got close to the pool again was it broken by a comfortably familiar voice.

"Beth?" Male, for definate.

"Lou?" I saw a shadow approach us, their tangled hair and ripped clothing becoming apparent as he got closer. "Lou, what happened?" His eyes were on mine and Zayn's fingers, interlocked between us. I let go immediately, grabbing him in a quick hug.

"I was shoved into the lockers, someone was a bit drunk and chose me as a punching bag, but I'm okay. I managed to slip out with Cassie and Ella..." He glanced behind me. "Where the hell are Natas-" My phone rang loudly, interrupting Louis.

"Hello?"

"Tell Louis to answer his bloody phone!" Someone screamed at me, I quickly checked the caller ID, it was Greg. I heard muffled yells before someone spoke again.

"Sorry about that Beth, it's Charlotte. Me and Greg are halfway home, are you guys okay?" So where was Natasha? I shook my head.

"We're fine, but no one's seen Tash." Charlotte didn't care, as much as I loved her, she seemed to hate Natasha. But I heard her defeated sigh as the car pulled up somewhere, most likely Ella's. But I couldn't tear my mind away from my cousin. "I'll talk to you later." I hung up, I turned to Louis, fresh tears stinging my eyes. "She isn't with them." I squeaked out, a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my shoulders, hugging me to their warm body tightly. I went numb, what if she had been arrested? She was probably alone, scared, cold, helpless... A shiver ran down my spine like an electric shock as I jolted to life, hearing the end of Louis and Zayn's conversation, Zayn's breath tingling my neck as he spoke.

"I'll take her home. I promise, I don't have anything to be doing tomorrow anyway." Zayn pushed.

"No, I don't know you. You could be some rapist or whatever." I shook my head, alerting them to my presence.

"I'll go home with Zayn. Find Natasha." I mumbled, grabbing his hand once more and scuttling away from Louis before he could speak another word. I just wanted to get out of here.

"This way." Zayn said softly, directing me alongside the pool building and into a car. I didn't pay any attention, just silently climbed into the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. I fumbled with my phone in my free hands as Zayn did something outside. I decided calling Natasha was my final life line, if she didn't pick up we were all in serious trouble... And maybe danger. I clicked her name, listening to the dial tone.

"Hello?" The voice was male and my imagination immediately kicked into overdrive.

"Where's Natasha you freaking perv!" I yelled, hearing a loud curse word erupt from someone in the background.

"Shut up Beth! I'm fine! I'm at Liam's." Zayn grabbed my phone, ending the call almost immediately and frowning at me. I parted my lips to speak, but he leaned in, sliding a hand down to my back and pulling me against his lips. They were warm and moved perfectly in sync with mine as we kissed, his cologne filling every single one of my senses and filling me with a euphoric feeling.

Suddenly, everything had melted away and it was just me and him, alone in dark. Our hands and lips entwined with one another. I could've stayed in this moment forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing Lasts Forever/ /Part 4.

[recap: Suddenly, everything had melted away and it was just me and him, alone in dark. Our hands and lips entwined with one another. I could've stayed in this moment forever.]

A week later.

CHARLOTTE'S POV.

School was on the agenda this morning, and I was less than enthusiastic about it. It had taken me at least an hour to get ready, still recovering from Friday's... Events. I applied the last of my mascara to my lashes and blinked, fluttering them delicately. How was I supposed to get to school, still half intoxicated? I could admit I had had tonnes to drink, a stupid factor of my night. My phone buzzed on my bedside table, Natasha's name flashing up on the display. Well, 'stupid bitch' but still, it suited her well. I gritted my teeth as I unlocked it, reading the small font.

'me and B meeting u outside in 5 xxx.' The kisses were false. They were always false, ever since my Mum started seeing her Dad. Mum would constantly reassure me Natasha didn't know, so I should treat her the same as I would if our parents weren't dating, but I couldn't.

I hurled my schoolbag onto my shoulder, shifting it into a comfortable position and walking out of my room. I could hear Mum's strained yells over the phone to Dad about who was staying with who this weekend, and who deserved the maintenance. I made sure to slam my shoes down on the hallway, Mum's shouting ceasing immediately. She shuffled out of the kitchen, her eyes pleading with me to take Amy to Primary School. I shook my head. "I have Student Council. I can't..." A lie.

"Please Char." Dark, round bags were nestled beneath her eyes and her knuckles were white from clutching the phone too hard. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Beth and Tash-" Her face brightened, mine fell. "Are waiting." Before she could protest I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me and taking a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Charlotte!" A familiar voice yelled from the bottom of my drive, Natasha. "Hurry up!" I let my legs carry me down the path and next to the chirpy blonde, I was envious of how she was able to regain her sharpness so quickly. I glanced around, no sign of Beth whatsoever.

"Um, where's Beth?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my face.

"She's already at school with Lou, oh my god, I cannot wait to tell you about the guy I met on Friday!"

BETH'S POV.

I trudged through the deserted hallways, Lou dragging behind. I yawned for what felt like the fiftieth time in twenty seconds, and stopped beside the music notice board. I raised both of my eyebrows, watching as Lou scribbled a few things down on a notepad that had appeared in his palm, yawning as he fumbled with the zip of his bag and let the pad collide with the junk in there. He held out his arm and I linked my arm through it, smiling and walking with him away from Music. We had Maths first, double to be precise, and that was on the other side of the school. "So, spoken to Loverboy lately?" I rolled my eyes, trying my best to hide my smile.

"If you mean Zayn, then yeah, we've been texting ever since..." I could feel a slight blush rising in my cheeks as I spoke about him, my stomach doing a few flips while I relived the moment in the car. Louis chuckled, nudging me playfully as we left Music. But my mind was still concentrated on Zayn, and Lou picked up on it immediately.

"...You really like this guy don't you?" I felt myself go red. If not scarlet, then at least beetroot. I stepped away from him, shaking my head in panic. No! I didn't fall for people this quickly and I knew Louis would imply I should ask him out or something. "Someones gone a bit red. It's not a crime to like someone B-"

"But I don't like him!" I squealed, the most unconvincing lie I had ever told. Maybe I did like Zayn. But I hardly knew him, he could've been a total player and I could be oblivious. "Not yet anyway..." I mumbled, hoping to end the conversation. Lou snickered, adjusting the strap of his bag.

"Mm Hm." He murmured through closed lips, walking a few paces ahead of me. I kicked the back of his foot lightly. The whole situation wasn't going to be helped by the fact I'd be seeing Zayn again tomorrow, the first day of Bootcamp. On the other hand, me and Lou were both looking forward to catching up with Aiden, seeing as I'd forgotten to grab his number.

"Hey loser." A sly voice sneered from behind me. It echoed down the corridor, slicing through me and making me shiver. Savannah. I rolled my eyes, a nice little habit I'd picked up from hearing her voice, and turned. She locked eyes with me almost instantly, the smirk on her face speaking a thousand words.

"Get lost." Louis exasperatedly groaned, spinning on his heels.

"Was I speaking to you?" My fists clenched.

"She's not worth it Lou." I growled, worried about what the challenging smile on her face really meant. She stepped closer, her heels clicking against the floor.

"I was at the party on Friday. Wild, right?" My blood ran cold and my eyes must've gave it away, because Savannah was now stood in front of me, squaring me up and glaring at me. "And I was having fun with this boy too, Zayn? Yeah... Then he says he has to go, in the middle of us making out! We did get very intimate, and you know how things lead to other things..." After that I zoned out. He had tried to kiss me just minutes after... I felt an arm around my shoulders, and I vaguely heard Louis yelling viciously at Savannah as she walked off, leaving me a complete mess. I didn't know what to think. So he was a player. And I'd fallen for him...

I glanced to the clock again, I had five more minutes of History and I was practically asleep. Ella was sat beside me, her pen flowing across the page as she took multiple notes on the slides that clicked before us, click click. "Do you wanna' go anywhere or are you resting up for tomorrow?" She gave me a warm smile, looking down to my phone in my hands. I had been fumbling with it since this morning, unsure of whether to call Zayn. Everything was just... Wrong. "Don't do this to yourself. Call him." Just as I was about to protest I couldn't because I was in lesson, the bell rang sharply, as if on cue. She smiled, looking to Miss Farrow, then back to me. "Go on." I looked at the iPhone in my hands, the wallpaper being me and Ella holding hands standing with our back to the camera at a beach. It was from our yearly trip to Tenerife last year. I dialled his number and pressed the phone to my ear as the class gradually emptied, leaving me and Ella sat at the back. Miss Farrow was my next door neighbour, so she threw Ella the keys, making a gesture that somewhat resembled 'lock up'. I nodded, hearing a small click as my call was finally answered.

"Hey Beth it's Ant, Zayn's just talking to his English teacher, can I take a message?" I let a long breath escape my lips, shaking my head as if he could see.

"No... Just. Tell him I don't think we should speak anymore." I clamped my eyes shut, my damp lashes pressing against my cheeks as I begged myself not to cry. I had only know him for a few days, but those days I had known him, had been some of the best of my life.

"Wait, what? Don't you think-"

"I can't Ant. Please, tell him I'm sorry." I hung up, pinching the bridge of my nose. I'd been betrayed in a relationship before, bad, I wasn't ready for any of this. I could almost hear Ella's shock, but she didn't say a word, I loved her sometimes. My phone immediately vibrating, the little buzzes making my arms numb from their persistence. They carried on constantly for at least five minutes, but all I could do was stare, watch his name come and go. Was I too hasty? Was I harsh? Did he even care? Was he phoning to shout at me? I didn't care, I wanted to hear his voice. Or did I? I didn't know. I watched the screen fade to black, the phone finally dying. "Shall we go?" My voice cracked a bit as I scraped Miss Farrow's keys from our desk and got up hastily, leaving without Ella's consent. She followed swiftly though, not wanting to get locked in.

"Beth... Are you okay?" She whispered, rubbing my back softly. I shrugged, my heart ached.

"Yeah, fine." I squeaked, giving her my best fake smile and walking out of school.

Natasha, Cassie and Charlotte were all waiting at the gate, talking to a tall, blond boy. I furrowed my brow, who was that? He was gorgeous, but I'd never seen him before. "Beth! Meet Malachy!" Cassie yelled, giggling at him as he turned. He had muscles. Pretty fit ones to be honest. In fact, he had a pretty fit face.

"Hi Beth." Irish.

"Hey Malachy..." I murmured, my eyes focusing on a boy stood, leaning against the car park fence.

"Is she always this distant?" I heard him chuckle.

"Shut up!" Natasha hissed, her eyes following mine.

"Oh. My. God."

"Is that?" Cassie muttered.

"Holy shit." I choked out, gaining everyones attention. Elliot. My ex. The one who thought it would be funny to cheat on me with Savannah Martin. I brushed my fringe from my eyes, turning to the others. "Can we just go please?" Malachy gave me a sincere smile, and I returned it best I could, slowly making my way away from school. My life was about to get a lot more complicated.

"Beth!" The familiar, husky voice called out towards me. My footsteps increased their pace. "Beth!" I was practically running now, and I could hear Charlotte alongside me, desperate to keep up. I didn't have time to deal with any of this, I just wanted to go home and cry.

The door slammed behind me as Natasha stormed in, followed shortly by Louis fresh from football practice. Charlotte was already sat on my sofa, and Cassie was leaning against the front door. "What the hell? You broke up with him?" I opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and turned to Natasha.

"We weren't going out." I mumbled, pressing the bottle to my lips and taking a long sip. The ice cold liquid burned my throat, my eyes focused on the wall in front of me.

"You might as well have been!" She shrieked, forcefully shoving Lou into the sofa and smacking her hand against the fridge door, making it rattle violently. "What did he do?" Her eyes softened but her lips were still pressed into a hard line.

"He has sex with Savannah at the party." I quickly stumbled out, the door bell ringing and cutting through the stunned silence.

"How do you know?" I heard Natasha mutter.

"Savannah told me." I said, realising I sounded extremely stupid. I made my way towards the door as the others talked between themselves, Lou bouncing his football against the ground anxiously.

"Hey Beth." Malachy smiled at me, his pearly white teeth shining in the sun. "Sorry about turning up like this, but I was wondering if you were okay? You ran off pretty quick back there..." He speedily ran a hand through his blond strands, his accent melting me.

"Oh, Uh, yeah. It's fine, and I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled, quickly glancing inside, seeing the others glaring at me intensely. Natasha mouthed something at me that slightly resembled, 'get revenge', and I knew exactly what she meant. I turned back to Malachy, a cheeky grin plastered across his gorgeous lips.

"Well, I better get going, see you in a few days yeah?" He winked, walking off down my drive with his hands in his pockets. I knew what Natasha would say as soon as I shut the door, so I tried to keep it open as long as possible. She caught on though, slamming the door and missing my fingers by millimetres.

"Do it. Get a date with him, go to Bootcamp, make that little shit jealous." She smirked.

"No way, I'm not using Malachy. He's sweet and Cassie would never let me..." I flicked my gaze towards Cass, seeing her shrug.

"I'm with Niall. I couldn't care less."

"See!" Natasha shrieked, throwing an ice cube at me. I flipped it away, glaring at her and wiping the wet patch on my cheek. "Go!" She shoved me into the door, making it rattle. I opened it hastily and was met with Malachy's eyes, his clenched fist poised to knock on the door.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Natasha mumbled, pretending to be me. I rolled my eyes but Malachy chuckled, nodding.

"Why not? Monday night? Pick you up at eight." He smiled, walking away once again.

I shut the door, my eyes wide and my heart beating rapidly. I had accepted a date with the hottest guy in school, but my heart was in another place. Zayn.


End file.
